This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) based on Patent Application No. 2003-0023582 filed in Korea on Apr. 15, 2003, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case and more particularly, to an improved cosmetics case including a receptacle for the cosmetics and a cosmetic set receiving drawer disposed under the receptacle, whereby when the user pushes a locking holder thereof, the top (cover) of the cosmetic case is opened and the cosmetic set receiving drawer is simultaneously opened for easily and conveniently providing access to the contents of the cosmetic case.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of cosmetics cases are well known in the art. Generally, a conventional cosmetics case includes a plurality of compartments for containing a number of cosmetics and cosmetic devices disposed in the compartments.
However, such conventional cosmetic cases suffer from a number of problems. For example, when such a conventional cosmetic case is carried in a handbag, movement of the handbag can cause the cosmetics and the cosmetic set to mix together, creating a mess. Also, the cosmetic implements may be damaged by colliding with each other.
In order to solve such problems, the user has used separate accommodations for cosmetics and cosmetic devices. However, it is difficult and inconvenient in certain situations to apply make-up by utilizing two separate cases, for example, when riding in moving cars, ships or airplanes. In such situations, the user encounters difficulty in effectively utilizing two separate cases, which require enhanced dexterity in opening and closing the two cases.